Jouer avec le feu
by lasurvolte
Summary: Dean avait un peu jouer avec le feu, et ça avait mis en colère Cas. Il avait un peu bu faut dire, et il voulait tester, savoir si deux peaux trop proches pouvaient prendre feu.


**Titre :** Jouer avec le feu.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

* * *

Dean aurait voulu pouvoir s'enfoncer dans le mur et pas seulement parce que Castiel était en colère. Ses yeux bleus tout illuminés d'irritation et d'autre chose.

D'autre chose.

Et c'était bien cet autre chose qui foutait le plus la trouille à Dean. Cas si proche de lui, ses deux mains le bloquant contre le mur, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

C'était sa faute à lui, évidemment, il aurait mieux fait de croire le proverbe _« quand on joue avec le feu… »_

Mais il avait un peu bu. Un peu trop.

xxx

Dean, après tout cet alcool qu'il s'était enfilé, se demandait si des peaux pouvaient s'enflammer sans se toucher. S'il pouvait y avoir assez d'étincelles pour tout embraser sans forcément qu'il y ait contact.

Il y pensait en remettant le col de Cas, alors que ces doigts étaient si près de sa peau et qu'ils s'attardaient un peu trop.

Pas facile de répondre à sa question quand Cas avait tellement de couches d'habits sur lui.

A la place, alors que Cas restait à veiller sur lui dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse où il n'y avait plus une seule bouteille d'alcool, il remit son col en place puis s'assit à côté de lui. Son bras l'air de rien très très proche de celui de Cas, à cause des mains, les mains de Cas n'étaient pas couvertes de tissus.

Est-ce que s'il frôlait la main de Cas, la sienne se mettrait à le brûler ?

Cas avait retiré sa main avant qu'il ne le sache. Bien. Il s'en fichait de toute façon. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir. C'était juste parce qu'il était saoul, parce qu'il s'ennuyait, parce que Cas était là, si rigide sur sa chaise et tellement ennuyant, et tellement pleins de vêtements.

S'il était resté de l'alcool, il lui aurait servi la bouteille complète, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu tester sa théorie des peaux en combustion.

Et Dean s'approcha tellement proche, tellement proche, frôlant sa joue sans la toucher, et soufflant à son oreille :

\- J'ai super envie de manger de la tarte.

Et peut-être que leur peau ne prirent pas feu, mais Dean avait l'impression de bouillir, que ses joues devenaient chaudes, mais chaudes. Il avait de la fièvre maintenant. Et il laissa tomber son front sur l'épaule de Cas.

\- Dean ?

Est-ce qu'il déchaînerait la foudre si sa peau touchait celle de Cas ? Est ce que la tempête ferait rage sur son corps tout entier ? Si son nez se glissait par inadvertance contre son cou, est ce qu'il sentirait l'odeur de la pluie avant qu'elle ne tombe ?

_« Hey, _se dit-il_, je suis bourré je fais ce que je veux ». _

Il colla son nez contre le cou de Cas.

Et cela énerva Cas, vraiment. Genre vraiment vraiment beaucoup. Puisqu'il se leva poussa Dean contre le mur et le bloqua avec ses deux mains.

Et maintenant ? Et maintenant ils étaient si proches que si Dean avait ouvert la bouche, il aurait pu avaler l'air de Cas. Mais Dean s'en garda bien. Pour le coup il n'était plus saoul du tout, plus vraiment en tout cas. Et il avait envie de fuir, de disparaître derrière les briques, que Cas se recule ou s'en aille.

Cas le regarda quelques temps et sa colère commença à diminuer, à disparaître. Remplacé par une sorte d'abandon. Ses bras retombèrent à côté de son corps, libérant Dean. Et Dean qui quelques secondes plus tôt ne voulait que fuir, ne voulait désormais plus voir Cas se reculer. Ne supporterait pas de le voir reculer. Son corps tout entier refusait cette idée et ses neurones étaient déjà court-circuités, alors quand Cas amorça un geste de recul, ses yeux quittant ceux de Dean, son visage se tournant vers ailleurs, les mains de Dean l'attrapèrent par le col pour venir le serrer contre lui.

\- Dean…

Cas n'était même plus énervé, il avait l'air simplement blasé, fatigué. Comme s'il en avait marre que Dean joue avec lui sans comprendre.

_Sans comprendre…_

Mais Dean comprenait, il comprenait même trop bien. C'était accepter qui était plus difficile, c'était savoir lâcher prise. Avec ou sans alcool. C'était accepter ce feu tellement brûlant à l'intérieur de lui, à l'intérieur de Cas, c'était accepter l'étincelle qui ferait BOUM.

« _Je l'ai bien cherché, _se dit-il_, fallait pas essayer de voir ce qui arriverait si on jetait une allumette dans du méthane. »_

Et il voulait savoir, est-ce qu'il serait un volcan si ses lèvres trouvaient celles de Cas ? Il l'embrassa. Et ce fut comme si toutes ses molécules se mettaient à grésiller, à brûler en même temps. C'était une explosion, la foudre et le feu en même temps, c'était…

C'était la bouche de Cas, tellement chaude et tellement tellement bonne. Et toutes ces couches de vêtements qui ne lui servaient à rien.

A vraiment rien.

Cas devait penser pareil de ses vêtements à lui.

Et c'était bouche contre bouche et peau contre peau, et c'était ne plus savoir où on est mais savoir avec qui, c'était ne plus rien comprendre et s'en fiche, c'était ne plus réfléchir et en redemander encore. C'était _« pitié que ça ne s'arrête jamais »._

Indescriptible. Brûlant.

Dean griffa pour savoir s'il pouvait essayer de s'enfouir derrière cette peau, s'y cacher, s'y blottir, ne faire qu'un. Se laissant dévorer. C'était plonger dans la lave en fusion.

Se fiche du reste, se fiche de tout. Et embrasser. Embrasser.

xxx

Dean déglutit. Voilà ce qu'il risquait d'arriver s'il bougeait un muscle et Dean ne bougea pas. Cas fini par se reculer et alla se rasseoir. Dean se souvint comment on respirait. Il retint un soupire, il retint ses regrets, il se dit qu'il avait trop bu de toute façon.

Beaucoup trop bu.

Lui et Cas ?

Ce n'était ni brûlant, ni électrique. Ni rien.

Rien du tout.

Il alla s'asseoir plus loin, très loin. Pour dessouler et arrêter ses conneries.

Il avait compris la leçon, il ne jouerait plus avec le feu.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je ne suis pas désolée pour cette fin frustrante.

Ou quand même si un peu.


End file.
